2013-01-26 Surprise! It's a Boy!
Lately Nate is spending too much time in Spartan's buried spaceship. Very interesting thing. And the robot has many interesting things to say, if he usually mixed with disparaging remarks about humans and Earth. And Illyana? Well, Nate does not sees her that often lately. Today, a slow Saturday morning, he decided maybe it was time to do some catching up. So he contacted with the blonde sorceress and brought breakfast to her dorm room. "... so yeah, Noh-varr is another alien warrior that despite being stranded here is fighting to protect normal humans. Also, he is being attacked by some powerful criminal called Midas that sounds like the kind of asshole we need to bring down. I have asked Spartan to look for information about him, but... y'know? The list of secret agencies messing up with the world is getting ridiculous." Secret agencies messing up the world? There's a knock at the door. Outside, Scott Summers, dressed in a black turtleneck and charcoal pants, rocks on his heels with hands shoved in his pockets. Illyana's dorm room is small, but it's a single. She doesn't spend a whole lot of her time here either since 'Berto's place is nicer and there's more people there. She's really used to living with folks after Xavier's. She's in shorts and too-large T-shirt because it's a nice lazy Saturday. "Lot more aliens than I'm used to, that's for sure. Spartan needs a power source, that's like his top priority." She breaks off at the knock. Not expected but hey. It's a dorm. She scoots off of her bed and pads over in bare feet to open the door and blinks at the MiB. She leans a shoulder into the doorframe and crosses her arms, smirking at him. "You look like you're here to deport me." She says wryly. "What's up?" Nate uh huhs about the number of aliens. Many of them are 'super-heroes' too, it is weird. The knock at the door makes him go quiet too. A brief scan reveals a single person, someone he does not know, not hostile, probably nothing important. He reaches for the coffee pot and refills his mug. And waits. "Not here for you," Scott says with a head tilt towards her friend. "Here for him." The stoic leader does not look to be joking. He looks like he's on a mission. "Can I come in?" Illyana is familiar with that look, but she still arches a brow at the answer, looking over her shoulder at Nate for a moment before pushing away from the doorframe to let Scott in. A frown has made its way onto her lips now, as she looks over at Nate and closes the door behind Scott. << You didn't do anything, did you? >> She pushes the thought out towards Nate, a sort of annoyed demand. Nate frowns at hearing Scott's voice. Vaguely familiar, but distant, maybe heard once in a situation that really got it in his memory. He spots Scott when Illyana invites him in and freezes. Then the coffee mug explodes in his hand as he closes it into a fist, and he pales visibly. Very much as if he was seeing a ghost. "You... how?" But this is a man with two eyes, and looks far less... scarred, and wild, than the Scott Summers he remembers. In truth it is not the first time he meets a familiar face from someone he knew, but this time it hits far closer home. As the coffee mug explodes, Scott remains stoic. "My name is Scott Summers," he says to Nate. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. I work for a man who attempts to assist people like you. People like me, and Illyana here. Mutants. We've been tracking you for quite some time, but have never quite been able to catch up to you." He shakes his head, "I've never met you before, at least not that I remember. You must have me confused." Illyana grimaces as Nate's coffee cup goes ker-blooey and gets coffee everywhere. And she *knows* his control over his TK isn't like Jean's or anything. "You're washing my stuff." She points out to Nate. Just so he knows. His reaction though... The room's small enough it only takes two steps to put a hand on Nate's shoulder and give it a hard squeeze. "Hey. What's wrong?" "He is my father, biological father," states Nate, looking at Illyana. "I know who you are." Pause, "no, I actually do not know who you are." He sighs. Yeah, he made a mess with the coffee. And looks like there are bits of ceramic mug stuck in his hand. Illyana's priorities make him chuckle, though. "Right, so how is you know... each other?" Scott's jaw just drops. It takes a lot to lose his composure, but just last night he met a woman who swore that she was his daughter. He didn't believe her at first, but she showed some pretty damning evidence that she was who she said she was. More, she looked exactly like Jean Grey and claimed to be their daughter. Impossible, no doubt. Right? Scott's head tilts, "Do you know Rachel?" Is this some sort of joke? Or did some sort of bond of fabric from the time-space continuum tear open and start bringing people from the future? Illyana slow-blinks at Nate. That doesn't mean she misses Scott's reaction though, which has her slow-blinking at him. She doesn't think she's *ever* seen Scott's composure crash quite like that. Like watching a tennis match, her head swings back around to Nate. "Your... what? Seriously? *Scott*?" A shake of her head and she steps over to flip back the coffee-splattered comforter on her bed and pulls Nate over to sit on it, leaving the room's sole chair for Scott. "Sit." She tells Scott, pointing at the chair. "You're scaring me. Like you might pass out." She grabs some paper towels, wetting some of them as she sits down next to Nate on the bed and takes the injured hand to start to pick ceramic mug out of it, even if all she mentioned was her now-wet stuff. "Scott's one of the folks that got Piotr out of his old job when we moved here to the US." Rachel? "Yes, I know her. I was there when she arrived here," replies Nate. Ack! Illyana is pushing him. As usual! "Wait," he growls. He concentrates; the ceramic bits stuck in his hand are telekinetically pulled off. There is blood, but those aren't deep cuts. "Seriously Scott Summers, yes. 'Prelate Summers' back home. He served Apocalypse." He adds for Illyana. "I am not from this world," he says, looking up at Scott. "They call it a parallel Earth. Mine was... bad." Scott looks to Nate, but his nod seems more for Illyana. "Yeah, I think I'll take that seat now." He sits down and stays quiet for a long moment. "Hers was bad too," he begins, not sure if he is really starting to believe this or not. "I've brought her to the man I work for to check her out. I'd like to do the same for you. Because whether I believe you or not, he will know for sure." "Who's Rachel?" Illyana asks, looking between the two. She makes a small sound as the pieces come out of Nate's hand and blood wells up, and applies pressure with the papertowels, even if they're not that deep. "Scott? A bad guy? My mind, it's blown." She says with wry humor that well, falls short. She remembers Nightcrawler and Cat in Limbo. No, it's not too hard to think of even the best of those you knew going bad. Scott's words have her frowning over at him. "While I'm not saying having him look at Nate isn't a bad idea, *I* believe Nate." Illyana says with some force and the stung pride of a queen. "I've known him for months. Bled with him. When Adg took my powers and my realm he had my back." There's no threat given, but her manner is clear. She'll back Nate. "Rachel is my..." well, there is no right word to put here. So Nate hesitates. "She comes from the future, and we have the same parents. I suppose she is my sister, at least genetically. That makes her Scott Summers and Jean Grey's daughter too." And that is why he is a 'Grey', if Illyana is wondering. "And you two..." he looks at Scott, then to Illyana, "you met through Piotr? I guess it makes sense. Mutants keep in touch with each other, right?" "Sister. Genetically, anyhow." Scott leans back in the chair and does his best to relax. "How did you get here, Nate?" "Jean Grey is your mom?" Illyana asks in that almost-demanding tone as she stares at Nate again before slowly shakes her head. "Eeeesh. That almost makes you my cousin or something." She mutters. Nate's assumption of Piotr and Scott's connection has her glancing at Scott, but she doesn't bring up the X-Men. That's not hers to tell. "How I got here?" Nate stands, frowning. Not enough space to pace in the room. Damn. "I am not sure. Some strange crystal I took from Apocalypse. We were attacking his tower. The X-Men, and me, and a few others." He considers mind-linking and let them watch his memories. So... he offers, both Scott and Illyana have experience with telepaths, if they let him in, they receive an avalanche of images. Nate is not Xavier, it is more akin to Jean's first attempts at telepathic contact, which Scott might remember. "Eurasia had launched nuclear missiles," he explains. "So everything was going to hell no matter what. But I had to do something... I wanted to kill Apocalypse anyway. The X-Men were trying to rescue Magneto, and Magneto had some plan, I never knew what. Apocalypse was saying something about the crystal being his way out, so I took it from him. I guess it was a way out." Images of ruined New York. A monstrous fortress over the ruins. A powerfully built, armored mutant that Nate hates with passion. Variants of the X-Men, including some Scott might not recognize. One-handed Wolverine. One-eyed Cyclops (badly needing a shave and a haircut). Jean with short hair and a red tattoo in her face. Scott sighs as the images come through to him. He shakes his head, "Listen, Nate." The leader of the X-men is nervous, this is bigger than what he's been trained to deal with. "We need to bring you in, to see the Professor. Would you be willing to talk with him?" Illyana looks over to Nate and tilts him a small nod by way of her reccomendation. She may not have joined the X-Men, or live at Xavier's anymore, but she can understand Scott wanting to call in the big guns, as it were. A professor? But Nate notices Illyana's nod. "I suppose so, yes. There is not much more to add about my world's story, though. It stands as an example of what can happen if someone starts a genetic war: No winners, and one survivor." "Well, that may be true," Scott says to Nate, "But I'd like to him check, just as well." Besides, if this young man actually is related to Scott, perhaps he's even more important to the future of the team than Scott originally thought when he got in the car this morning. Illyana looks over to Scott. "Tell me when. I'll bring him by." She knows the place, after all. She glances between the pair of them, getting the feeling they're both a little rocky after the discovery. "I think Nate and I are gonna take a walk. You OK for the drive home, Scott?" Hopfully he brought his bike, so the wind can clear his head. Nate eyes Illyana with some curiosity. Then he leans against the wall, looking through the window warily. His hand is starting to hurt now shock has passed. Stupid of him to lose control like that, it had been a while since last time it happened. "That sounds like a good idea. It has been... heh, great to meet you, Scott." Yeah. Or something. Scott nods, but stays quiet. "You too, Nate. I'm sure coming to this planet must have been pretty rough for you. I'm happy you found someone like Illyana to help keep you company." He nods to each of them and departs the room quickly, as if he's got about 1000 things to do. Yeah, Scott's gotta be rattled to wish Illyana on anyone. The blonde watches his fast exit with a small, concerned frown. But she knows Scott. He'll deal with it. A small shake of her head and then she goes rooting around in her closet for a change of clothes. "You know what this calls for right? Pizza and ice cream. Now go stand outside so I can get changed." The trip was bad, but the destination looked like paradise to Nate. Now he knows better, this world is not perfect, but still much, much better than his home. "Yeah," pizza and ice cream for lunch: perfection, "and sorry about the coffee. Lets see if I can fix it." His left eye flashes, and the pieces of the mug float up, meld with each other and form a cracked mug. Coffee and blood stains vanish from the comforter, though. Frowning faintly Nate sends the broken mug to the trash bin, where it shatters in its component pieces again. "Okay, I'll wait outside." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs